


Love Me Like You Do

by kyaappucino



Series: Mythology AU; Book of Demigods Series [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson AU, author is incredibly cheesy, i just have so many feelings for woozi, mythology AU, this was a drabble but hey now it's a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin knew he was always more than just a pretty face, but he never expected to be the muse of the son of Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> : I feel sad that there’s no alcohol in this AU, really. ; A ; but oh well…we’ll just make do with what we’ve got. The song is ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5SZulPqaPs ), if anyone wants to listen to it. Also, if you see some PJ characters lurking about, it’s because they’re the camp counselors ^^;

The Aphrodite cabin was known as the Paris of Camp Halfblood—always fashionable and sweet-smelling. It was enough to drive Lee Hongbin mad with boredom. Not that was the only thing that happened in the Aphrodite cabin, but it was a large part of their culture. At first, Hongbin had found it cool when he could suddenly speak fluent French ever since his mother claimed him—especially since he hadn’t lived anywhere else besides Seoul. Before Hakyeon had arrived at Camp Halfblood it was Hongbin who was constantly hounded with love calls and who hid himself away in Jaehwan’s cabin when things got particularly bad.

It was a sunny afternoon when Hongbin decided to leave his cabin for a while, not having any quests to go on. His training session with his mentor was finished and he’d been praised for a job well done—he had a real knack for his chosen weapon. He’d given fashion advice to Gongchan before he left however; he loved that boy but he really didn’t seem to understand that plaid on plaid just wasn’t happening. When not in chaos, Camp Halfblood was one of the prettiest places he’d ever seen. Somehow, while walking in the afternoon sunshine he found his way towards Dionysus’s strawberry gardens.

“You need anything, Bean?” He looked around and smiled when he saw the Greek god himself, can of diet coke in hand. “Not really, Mr. D. Just looking around.” While Mr. D was usually cold towards demigods, he also appreciated Hongbin helping out with the strawberry gardens and for spending a bit of time with Pollux, Dionysus’s remaining child.

“Well, if you aren’t doing anything—could you tell that boy to stop pinching my strawberries? We need to keep camp afloat, you know.” The curly-haired god pointed with one of his chubby fingers towards a boy with white hair and droopy, sleepy eyes lined with kohl. Perched on his head was a snapback, shielding him from the sun. He was holding a basket and was picking strawberries—and every so often popped a few into his mouth. “It’d be great if he didn’t try to eat his weight in strawberries.”

Hongbin leaps over the fence and nods, trying not to clip the strawberry hedges and he approaches the sleepy-eyed boy, who tucks the strawberry basket under his arm and grins. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Mr. D just wants you to quit picking so many strawberries; you’ll bankrupt camp, the way you’re going.”

“Ah, really? Sorry—it’s just that, Mr. D grows the best strawberries I’ve ever tasted. Better than the ones you can buy in the market.” He turns to where the Greek god of wine is standing, drinking from a can of diet coke. “Sorry Mr. D! Dad just suggested I sample the strawberries—great for inspiration!”

“Inspiration?” Hongbin asks, falling into step with the boy as they walk out of the strawberry gardens. “Yeah—I was having a hard time writing a song so I asked my dad what to do, and he said that Dionysus grew strawberries so delicious, I’d write odes and spin rhymes to ‘em!” Apologetically, the white-haired boy hands Dionysus the basket of strawberries, and when Dionysus takes the basket, it completely disappears.

“Tell your dad flattery gets you nowhere, Ravi. Beans, get him out of here before I stuff you both in a bottle of Merlot!” Despite his words, both boys see Mr. D hiding a grin behind his pink cheeks.

“Beans?” the white-haired boy asked, a smile playing on his lips. “Ravi?” Hongbin shot back, giggling. They stopped at a fork in the road, with signs labelled with all the different cabins.

“Gonna go back to my cabin now,” the white-haired boy said, grinning. “I can definitely think of a few things to write.” Hongbin nods, his heart fluttering in his chest. All the signs if he ever knew them—and being a son of Aphrodite, he definitely did. As the boy with the snapback starts to walk away, Hongbin shouts, “What’s your name?”

The boy in the snapback looks back at him, and Hongbin swears he’d never seen a smile brighter than the sun. “You heard Mr. D, Beans! I’m Ravi!”

Hongbin spends the day taking photos with his cellphone’s camera, careful to keep the shutter sounds off. When he looks at his camera roll, they were full of flowers and scenery, but the focal point was always a bit of white in the background. Whether it was daisies, clouds, or even just photos of the various cabins—his thoughts kept straying back to Ravi.

He had to find out what that boy’s real name was.

❣

 _“Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise…”_ Hongbin had been lying down on a patch of green grass, letting the warm rays of the sun dry his cotton-candy pink hair, his eyes closed. It had been a week after the strawberry incident and one of his favorite things to do was to listen to the Apollo children compose songs and music.

_“Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find…only you can set my heart on fire, on fire…“_

The music cut off there, and there was a deep voice that said, “Ah, it _does_ sound great like that—thanks a lot. I definitely know where to go from here.” He recognized that voice. Hongbin sat up and turned his head and there he was—Ravi. This time however, the boy was wearing a mustard-yellow sweater with a studded black-leather jacket on top. His legs were encased in black skinny jeans, but his hair was still white. It stuck out like a sore thumb and before he knew what he was doing, Hongbin was walking over towards him.

Ravi’s back was towards him, and he seemed to be talking to two girls; one of them was holding up a sheet of paper and the other leaned her arm on an electric guitar that was strapped onto her body. “Anytime, Shikkie!” the girl with the guitar said. “Glad to hear you finally found your muse!” There was an embarrassed laugh that came from Ravi, throaty and deep—a genuine belly laugh. “Does it really sound like that?”

Their conversation was cut short, however when they spotted Hongbin and waved to him. “Hongbin-oppa!”

Ravi turned around and there he was, white hair, mustard-yellow sweater and black jacket. What stunned Hongbin though were his eyes—when makeup was properly applied, he looked handsome, especially with…smoky eye shadow? The brown-eyed boy peered closer at Ravi. Yep, softly applied smoky eye shadow, tightlined with black eyeliner.

Hongbin grinned at them. “Good morning, girls. Great practice. I couldn’t resist coming closer to hear it.”

The girl with the sheet of paper nodded, her black hair swishing slightly. “Wonshik-oppa makes the best songs at Apollo Cabin.”

“Ravi? Wonshik-oppa?” Hongbin asked, and he grinned. “Yeah…Mr. D calls me that, but my real name’s Wonshik. Hey. Uh…how much did you hear?” he seemed a little nervous, suddenly.

“Something about paradise and fire. It’s really sweet.” At his words, Wonshik relaxed and placed a hand behind his neck. “Glad you liked it. It isn’t done yet, but I’m really making good progress.”

“There’s just…one thing.” Hongbin said seriously, and Wonshik’s face shifted from relieved to worried. “Y-yeah? Is there something wrong with the music?”

“No. But—girls, can I borrow Wonshik for a second? I just…just can’t stand it anymore.” High-pitched noises left the girls’ lips and they squealed, “You can take him!” with Hongbin shouting back, “Thanks!” as he grabbed Wonshik by the wrist and led him towards the Aphrodite cabin and knocked furiously. The door was opened a crack and a blonde-haired boy asked, “Who’s the—Hongbin-hyung! And who’s…oh. My. God. Get him inside, stat!”

Wonshik felt confused, dizzy and was soon swallowed up in the scent of perfume.

❣

 

The Aphrodite Cabin was bigger on the inside, and its décor changed depending on the day and mood of the cabin. Right now, it had changed into a stylish salon, and there were half a dozen boys and girls attending to Wonshik, with Hongbin approving or disapproving the changes to be made.

“No, no—have you seen his dress style, Minah? That color just won’t do.” Hongbin rejected a tube of purple hair dye and Minah added it to the growing pile behind her. “Hmm. Well, if all of the radical colors won’t do, then…let’s just dye it black.”

This earned a smile from Hongbin, and Minah nodded. “You heard him—let’s get to work!”

There were few times in his life where Wonshik had felt truly overwhelmed, and this was one of them. The opportunity to change someone’s hairstyle had the entire Aphrodite cabin twittering in excitement. Wonshik received tips on how to make his hair softer, skin brighter and whenever he tried to protest, a sweet was pushed into his mouth. If it wasn’t for the fact that this entire makeover was orchestrated by his muse, he would have squirmed away and bolted.

❣

Muse.

That was what his father had called Hongbin, the moment Wonshik had seen the son of Aphrodite. Wonshik had approached Woozi, another one of Apollo’s children about it. “What’s a muse?”

“Well, hyung,” Woozi said calmly, looking up from his notebook. “That’s the person who you get inspiration from. Especially when we’re making songs to give to dad.” The kids of the Apollo cabin knew what he was talking about. Apollo’s children were the ones in charge of writing and composing music, and it always made their father happiest when their children composed songs that could inspire others.

“To inspire,” Woozi continued, “The artist has to be inspired…don’t you think so, hyung? This is where the ‘Muse’ comes in.”

Wonshik thoughtfully nodded and said, “How do you know who it’s going to be?”

The shorter boy smiled politely. “That…I am not sure of, hyung. I haven’t met my Muse yet. But…I guess you’ll know when you can’t stop writing about them? That kind of feeling…”

He had thanked the younger boy and left him to his work, but felt a little confused about the whole thing. That was when he got a message from his father, and suddenly everything had been clear as day.

❣

 

Until now, he still can’t believe he met his Muse in the middle of a garden of strawberries. The other boys and girls had said that Wonshik’s hair needed time to set properly, because it was being dyed from white to black. In the time that it had taken to properly relax and get his hair ready for re-dying, Wonshik had almost drifted off, closing his eyes.

“You all right?” Hongbin’s gentle voice was near Wonshik’s ear, and he could feel his heart drumming noisily in his chest. “Yeah…but boy. You guys really know how to treat a guy.” Despite the intoxicating mixture of perfume and hair products in the room, he did feel more relaxed than before.

“Sorry…it’s just that…I think you look better this way. Ah…could you look and see?”

When Wonshik’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze was directed to a full-length mirror in front of him. He stood up and looked at himself, completely surprised.

His hair was sleek and as black as a raven’s wing, combed up and parted to one side. It suited him better than the white, with his clothes. His yellow sweater was brighter, and the studs on his black jacket were shinier than before. His makeup was well-done as well, with a smooth cat-eye complimenting his clothes and overall style.

“I hope you don’t mind. I mean…I know it’s just clothes but if you’re trying to win someone over, it helps.” Hongbin said, chuckling.

Wonshik glanced at his Muse, and replied, “Ah…I really hope so. Thanks. I should…get going now. I need to finish up my song.”

Hongbin tried not to look disappointed when Wonshik seemed a little too eager to leave—but he supposed that was what being in the ‘Pink House’ does to you. “Sure, I’ll show you out.”

It was Hongbin who saw Wonshik out, and at this moment all of the other Aphrodite kids had gone, sensing the overall mood. They weren’t called the kids of love for nothing. Before turning to leave, Wonshik turned to Hongbin and asked, “Ah…you meant what you said earlier? About the song?”

The son of Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. What, you think I’m not sincere or something?”

Wonshik shook his head and flushed a deep red. “….no, no. It’s just that…uh, I heard you had really high standards. So if you say it’s good then…”

Hongbin’s grip on the door tightened and he stomped his foot on the ground. “Yah! D-don’t mention it, really—you’re really good, you know. Whoever you’re writing that for must be very happy.”

 _It’s for you_ , Wonshik thought. _I wrote it thinking about you_.

But his mouth wouldn’t cooperate with his brain. Instead, what he said was, “I hope so too. Would…would you mind if I asked for your opinion with songs next time?”

A surprised Hongbin ends up nodding before he realizes what he’s doing. Damn Apollo’s son.

“Sure…see you.”

❣

Since it wasn’t a glamour spell, Wonshik’s hair and makeup stayed firmly on him for the rest of the day. He was the center of attention wherever he went—and it was a moment he soon came to feel proud of, instead of feeling embarrassed by the attention.

Funny what the right hair color could do for one’s overall look.

As he walked further and further away from the Aphrodite cabin, Wonshik looked up to the sky and chuckled. “Dad, you the real MVP.”

“Don’t mention it, son.” He jumped in surprise and whirled around. There was his father, looking ethereal as ever—only this time, he was riding on a sleek, golden motorcycle with a wicked grin on his face.

“Told you—if you hang around the strawberry gardens long enough, your hot muse would show up.”

Wonshik laughed. “Yeah, and it only took him…two weeks. I thought Mr. D really was going to stuff me in a barrel.”

The sun god’s grin got bigger and he affectionately patted his son on the head. Wonshik felt warmth like never before flood through his entire body, and prayed that his hair would hold up to the heat. When his father’s palms came back clean, he mentally thanked his lucky stars. Or, more accurately, he thanked Lady Luck.

“I’d like to see him try. Anyway—I’ll be expecting some really good songs from you soon, son.”

Wonshik took a deep breath before his father disappeared, leaving a cloud of golden smoke in his wake, and the blinding light of the sun was back in the sky where it belonged.

Talk about pressure. He had to impress his father _and_ his Muse, all in one go.

Surely there were quests tougher than this.


	2. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Hongbin had been up onstage was nearly three years ago, when he was thirteen. The very idea of being able to prove that he was worth more than his face was immense; it seemed like wherever he went that was all people saw. And quite frankly, he was sick of it.

For a son of Aphrodite, Lee Hongbin was entirely unwilling to participate in decorating the stage for the Apollo cabin.

“Binnie-ah,” Minah said softly, as respectful as she could. While she had two beads on her camp necklace and Hongbin had one, she couldn’t forget about the time when Hongbin had been truly annoyed. He had uttered quietly, “You’re not getting back together with your boyfriend,” towards one camper, when he was badgered over and over about his cotton candy pink hair.

And to Minah’s surprise, they hadn’t. Lee Hongbin, the newcomer at camp had broken up a couple just by using charmspeak. Immediately afterwards, Aphrodite herself had approached Hongbin and said fondly, “My sweet autumn baby, this is not what your gift is to be used for.” Hongbin had looked at his mother and smiled, flashing those dimples of his. “But it was good, wasn’t it?”

The goddess of love couldn’t help smiling back and stroking her son’s cheek. “Yes, it was very good. But not what your powers are used for.” In the end though, Aphrodite had cancelled his charmspeak and the couple was reunited once more. But the message that had been sent was very clear:

Kids who pissed him off were sure to feel his wrath.

At that moment, Hongbin was curled up on his favorite window seat by the large bay window, staring outside with glass of iced tea cupped in his hands. He glanced up at Minah and smiled warmly. “Yes, Minah? What’s up?”

“Just wanted to ask for your opinion on the stage decorations…” she said softly, unsure whether to give Hongbin the blueprints that one of the other kids had drawn up.

“Let me see.” The look on Hongbin’s face was hard to identify, but he was smiling brightly, showing off his white teeth. Minah handed the blueprints over and Hongbin took a sip of iced tea and shook his head.

“I think it would be better if gold was the accent, not the main color.” When it came to planning out stages, he had a clear aesthetic vision that most of the Aphrodite kids could agree on–but a _slightly_ golden stage for the sun god’s son? Was he joking?

Hongbin had placed his iced tea on the window seat and had grabbed one of the pink pens that were strewn all over their cabin. He marked the places where the gold should be and had written a note on top: make it white.

When Minah received the new draft of the stage decorations, her lips curled into a full frown. “Did anything happen with Wonshik-oppa?”

Hongbin’s hands fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt. “What makes you think that?” 

“Well…maybe because you requested blinding white for the stage lights? Nobody will be able to see him like that, Binnie-ah…” 

Hongbin looked away from Minah. “He keeps bringing me songs to look over. When is he gonna get it? I don’t want to keep reading those stupid love songs…” 

Minah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Hongbin-ah, for an Aphrodite kid…you can be kinda dense, you know?” 

The only answer to that was a well-aimed throw pillow flying in Minah’s face. “If you understand, quit asking stupid questions and just _talk to him_.”

“Talk to him? Minah, these songs…they’re so…they’re practically _dripping_ in love.” he spat out the last word as if it was too bitter to remain in his mouth. “He should just compile all of them and hand it over to whoever’s gotten into his head.” 

“Maybe you should come and help us decorate.” Minah said while gently flicking Hongbin’s arm, then laughing when Hongbin gave her the finger and an upgraded version of his stink face. 

“I’d rather get piss-drunk on diet coke!” 

❣

For all intents and purposes, Wonshik was a pretty easy-going guy when it wasn’t about composing songs, or finding the perfect instrumental track for his siblings’ songs. But this time, he was slumped over at his desk, half-buried in papers full of lyrics with edits in red pen.

He’d been bringing over snippets of different songs to his Muse, hoping that he would be as decisive with the songs as he’d been when giving Wonshik’s hair a brand-new dye job. 

Unfortunately, all that happened was Hongbin praising him and then sighing, as if nothing would ever be good enough. Their next festival was closing in quickly, and so far nothing had taken his Muse’s breath away, none of his works had Hongbin in tears. (Of course, it never helped that Wonshik’s way of delivering these notes had been through other people.)

“What’s wrong with me?” Wonshik wondered aloud into his stack of papers, breathing a weary sigh. “Maybe you should try…you know…not being a wuss?” The son of Apollo lifted his head and came face-to-face with Hyuk, who motioned for Wonshik to move as the son of Hermes entered the premises through the window.

Hyuk tapped the floor twice with his left foot and the wings on his shoes disappeared. “Shut up,” Wonshik muttered. “have you asked Ken out yet?” The younger boy’s cheeks turned a crispy pink and he replied, “I’m working on it. I just…haven’t found the perfect moment.”

“You’ve known him your whole life, Hyukkie.” Wonshik deadpanned as he walked into the kitchen and gave his visitor a glass full of water. “Thanks, hyung. And yeah, but I only got this crush like…three weeks ago.” 

Wonshik leaned against the marble counter and laughed. “Fair enough. All right, tell me what happened.” 

❣

While he didn’t want anything to do with actually decorating the stage, he had to admit that it was beautiful. His fellow Aphrodite campers had argued about the final look numerous times, but in the end they went with something different: after getting word from Grover about the change of time, the background for the stage would be a backdrop of stars, forming different constellations.

“So it’ll be from midnight til dawn?” Grover nodded, one of his hooves pawing the ground nervously. “Since we changed the time, there’s an empty slot…” He checked his clipboard for the order of the festival’s performers. “Would you happen to know anyone who could fill in for the 5:00am slot?”

Hongbin stared at the satyr. “I think the Apollo kids would know more than–” he thought back to all the moments when Hyuk had passed him letters from Wonshik, containing song lyrics. “…what time is Wonshik performing?”

The satyr checked his schedule again. “Kim Wonshik? He’s number 17, so possibly…around five thirty? Why?”

“I think I know someone who’d love to perform at the festival.” Before he’d met his godly parent, Hongbin had wanted to be part of the Apollo cabin–especially when he heard the deep voice of a camper who had a penchant for rap. 

_“There’s certainly no room for cowardice in love, mother.” Hongbin had said one evening, completely forlorn at the thought of Wonshik working so hard to write the perfect song for a nameless person.  
_

_Aphrodite had taken her son’s face into her perfumed hands and said softly, “Ah, but isn’t love all about conquering your fears? My sweet child, you know who they’re really for. Just take the plunge. Who knows…you may even like the fall.”_

_It was one of the few times Hongbin had truly understood why his father had fallen in love with the goddess, and this, he did not mind._

❣

“What do you mean, they changed the time?!” It was breakfast time in the Apollo Cabin and a very surprised Woozi looked up from his bowl of cereal. “I thought you got the memo, hyung–the whole camp’s gonna be partying until sunrise.” He looked as tired as Wonshik, with his dark-brown hair sticking out in awkward angles.

“Jihoon-hyung,” one of the newer campers, DK passed him a towel, smiling brightly. It reminded Wonshik of Hongbin, except his Muse had dimples. “the milk’s going to dry on your chin.” Woozi took the warm towel and rubbed his face, yawning all the while. “Thanks, DK. A-anyway…yeah Wonshik-hyung. Our deadlines have been bumped up.”

Wonshik grabbed a bowl of rice and started eating. It was going to be a really long day, but he was determined to present the best song for his father and his muse at the festival.

Nothing like a deadline to help kick his inspiration into overdrive.

❣

The last time Hongbin had been up onstage was nearly three years ago, when he was thirteen. The very idea of being able to prove that he was worth more than his face was immense; it seemed like wherever he went that was all people saw. And quite frankly, he was sick of it.

So far, the music festival had gone smoothly, with each Apollo kid playing their best songs and instruments. There was even one Apollo camper who’d set up an entire DJ mixing table for his turn, which was a pleasant surprise–Hongbin had assumed that nearly all of them were just trained in classical music.

“Before we go on,” the emcee says into the microphone, “we have an intermission number from one of the other cabins.” 

From behind his spot onstage, Hongbin adjusts his hat one last time, gripping his acoustic guitar. Somewhere in the audience, Wonshik was sitting on the grass and waiting. Waiting for some nameless face in the crowd (or so he keeps telling himself. There’s just no way all of those snippets, words praising the pink cherry sunrise and a voice smoother than dark chocolate–those couldn’t have been for him) and well, Hongbin wasn’t the kind of boy to give up without a good fight.

He just prayed that it was good enough for the son of Apollo.

“Lee Hongbin, from the Aphrodite cabin.” 

There was a hush amongst the crowd as Hongbin stepped up onto the stage, where a stool had been set up. He checked his guitar, not looking at anyone in particular, determined to push out a good performance. Sitting down on the stool, he smiled at his audience and said softly into the microphone, “Kim Wonshik?” 

The audience squealed in delight and there was a slight yelp in the audience before various people surrounding Wonshik made him stand up. There was a chuckle from Hongbin, his dulcet voice amused and clear. Wonshik was glad that the sky was still relatively dark and that the lights chosen were bluish in color–his face was already warm.

In a slightly huskier tone of voice, Hongbin said in French, “I hope you like it.”

He strummed the guitar once and when the instrumental track started, he began to sing.

 _“I don’t know you_  
_But I want you_  
_All the more for that_  
_Words fall through me…”_

There was a resounding “Awwww” from the audience, and still Hongbin went on, undisturbed. There were parts in the song where his voice simply couldn’t take the high notes, so he’d decided to pitch it to fit his vocal range. 

He locked eyes with Wonshik, standing there staring at him like he was the only person that mattered.

And in that moment, Hongbin willingly offered the other boy his heart.

❣

Wonshik couldn’t breathe. Up there, on stage was his Muse–breathtaking, even in a long sweater and perfectly distressed jeans. He almost dropped the bottle of water he was holding.

When his Muse started to sing, it was unbelievable. There were parts where his voice couldn’t go any higher, but it didn’t matter. Hongbin was deep in the moment, the only way a lover of music could be. 

It felt like Hongbin was singing for him, and him alone. The thought alone was enough to make his heart race, but to see it onstage, performed in front of dozens of campers?

_“You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It’s time that you won…”_

When their eyes met, it was electric. There was nothing Wonshik could do but smile, honestly. He’d only been a camper for a few months, but he hadn’t heard of anyone dedicating a song to one of Apollo’s children. Hongbin’s doe eyes pulled in the audience, and along with it, Wonshik’s heart.

After his intermission number, Hongbin asked, “Did you like it?”

There was a microphone shoved into his hands and without missing a beat, Wonshik said softly, in front of every camper present,

“Yes, Lee Hongbin. Yes.” 

The next thing he knew, he was already running towards the stage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so cheesy omgh but I hope you enjoyed this RaBin segment ; w ; 
> 
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH0mRdBXSso ) is the song if you want to listen to Hongbin singing to it;;;


End file.
